The Land Before Time XV:The Great Dragon War
by Laci the Hunter
Summary: After Twilight and her friends visited prehistoric Earth, it's time for the gang of 7 plus Alie to visit Equestria.But when there most deadly enemy accidentally ends up in Equestria as well then both gangs would have play part in the greatest war Equestria has ever seen.
1. Prologue

**A.N: Hi guys this is Laci the Hunter. First of all I want to thank all those who read my previous story, reviewed it and followed it, it really means a lot to me. And if you didn't read my previous story then I suggest you do, because other wise you might not get some parts of this one. Anyways one more thing: I don't own My Little Pony, Land Before Time or the dragons in this story. They all belong to there respected owners (God bless them). So anyway enjoy this next story and remember: KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP WRITING.**

**The Land Before Time XV: The Great Dragon War**

**Chapter I: Prologue **

Our vast Universe is filled with countless forms of life, in many shapes, sizes and colors. But some even suggest that there are other Universes beyond ours, known as dimensions. And that there are creatures there, perhaps even ourselves waiting to make contackt with us. And one such contact did happen during the time of the _dinosaurs_. This event took place in the legendary Great Valley where the seven young dinosaur heroes, Littlefoot the Apatosaurus, Cera the triceratops, Ducky the saurolophus, Spike the stegosaurus, Petrie the pteranodon, Chomper the tyrannosaurus rex and Ruby the oviraptor, meat and befriended six magical ponies and a young dragon when they accidentally ended up in there world. Together they have faced a pack of ferocious ceratosaurs and and army of demonic creatures, called changelings, along with there leader queen Chrysalis. By using the power of a magical staff called the Staff of Magnus and combining it with the power of it's brother artifact, the Eye of Magnus, both the ponies and our young heroes have once and fore all defeated the dreaded changelings. Unfortunatly the ponies and the young dragon had to leave Littlefoots prehistoric world, but promised them that someday they would meat each other again. However what Littlefoot and his friends didn't know was that that 'someday' would come pretty soon and when it does then they would be having the most amazing adventure yet.


	2. Arrivel,discovery and begining

**A.N:Now before I start I just whant to tell you guys that the reason I decided to put Alie in this story is because I'm a fan of LittlefootxAlie. Just one more word of warning (or better make that 2) I'm not good with writing romantic parts, but I assure you I'll do my best. One more thing I might add 1 or 2 songs if I can, but right now I'm not making any promises. Anyway, expect more surprises on the way and enjoy.**

**Chapter II:Arrivel, discovery and beginning**

_Earth, Great Valley, 65 million years BC_

It's been a hole year since the ponies, known as Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and there little dragon friend Spike came to the Great Valley and saved it from the wrath of the changeling army and helped in the defeat of queen Chrysalis. And when they left the valley and went back to there world, Equestria, things returned back to normal. Or, well, not exactly normal. For starters Petrie was practicing the skills and moves he seen Rainbow Dash perform and not only that but he also seemed a bit more brave then he ever was before. Next Cera didn't seem to brag anymore (actually she's still bragging, but only on certain occasions) and she also seemed to tell the truth more often now. And as for Littlefoot, well, he was still wandering about what the light from the Eye of Magnus told him: it told him that he had a small yet powerful magic aura and that was enough for him to use the Staff of Magnus. From then on he kept on thinking: how could he possibly have a magic aura? What would this discovery change? Would he be able to use some kind of magic with this? There were so many questions in his head, he thought he was going to loose his mind.

But just then a pteranodon flew over him yelling that a heard of apatosaurs are aprouching the valley. This at least got Littlefoots mind of the many questions he had in his head. He headed to the valley antrece where his grandparents and his friends were already there. The leader of the heard was stepping forward to greet Littlefoots grandparents and the young dinosaur quickly recognized the leader as the Old One, which only meant one thing, and one thing only: this was Alies heard. This really got Littlefoot excited, Alie maybe the only apatosaurus girl he ever meat, but she was also the one girl he truly loved, although he didn't tell her that part yet. He didn't forget, however, that little nuzzle Twilight gave on his left cheek, but that didn't concirn him that much, Alie was here and that was the important thing right now.

Littlefoot meat up with his friends a few moments later and they started there search for Alie. After three minutes of searching and running throw giant sauropod feet they finally found her, as she was also looking for them. When they saw her, however, she was carrying something in her mouth, it looked like some kind of white stick, that bends down at the sides. Once they got to her Alie put the object down in front of her and said:

-Hello everyone. How are you guys doing?

-Oh, well we're just fine.-Cera began-Except that we had to face a bonch of monsters some time ago.

-Oh yeah I've heard of that to.-Alie spoke up once Cera finished-At first I thought that some dinosaurs are just making it up just so they would make the Great Valley look bad. But now that I heard it coming out of you guys I believe it now.

-Uhm, Alie what is this?-Chomper asked her as he picked up the object she was carrying.

-Oh, right I almost forgot.-Alie said as she looked at it again-I've found this thing right at the base of the great wall, just outside the Great Valley. At first I thought it was some kind of new food but then I noticed that it can be unrolled and it also has these strange symbols on it.

Hearing this Littlefoot took the object from Chompers claws, unrolled it and to his surprise these symbols were actually words. He quickly recognized the way these words are written: they were written the same way as the old book Twilight showed him a year ago. She also thought him how to read it and even now he knew how to do it. After 5 seconds Cera asked:

-Well?

-Guys? I think I know what this is.-Littlefoot began.

-What is it Littlefoot? What, what, what?-Ducky asked

-Well Twilight Sparkle, you know the purple horned pony, told me that these kinds of objects are called papers or scrolls. She also thought me how to read this 'dead language'.-Alie was a bit confused at this point, not knowing who this 'Twilight Sparkle' is, but she decided to ignore this thought for now and asked Littlefoot:

-Well, then what does it say Littlefoot?

-Well lets see-Littlefoot said and the began to read what was on the scroll outloud: _As the walls between our world and those around us are becoming stronger, I, who read this spell, beeceet you, gods of the heavens open the doors to these new worlds and take me to the one in which I desire to be._-after he finished everyone was really confused and barely understood what this scroll was saying.

-Well that was totally ununderstandble.- Cera said

-But me no understand.-Petrie said-What does 'walls between worlds' and 'gods of heaven' mean?

-I don't know Petrie, but…-Littlefoot couldn't finish his sentence 'cause some smoke appeared at the corner of his eye.

As he looked at where the smoke came from he noticed that it came from the scroll. Suddenly the scrolls was ingolfed in flames and this only lasted a few seconds before the fire mysteriously disappeared leaving nothing behind. The scroll was gone. Alie was so shocked that she barely could even say her sentence:

-W-w-what just h-happened?

-If I would say what's the creepiest thing I've ever seen then I'd say that _that_'s the creepiest thing I've ever seen.-Ruby said

-How did that thing catch itself on fire?-Chomper asked as he and the rest of them aproched the area where the scrolls was burned up.

Littlefoot was about to say something but didn't get the chance because, right in front of them appeared a little, strange light. They got closer to it and also looked around to see if there were any adults and there were none. They all just looked at the strange light ball in total amazement. It was just sitting there, hovering a few feet above the ground (as high as Littlefoot and Alie were). Alie got a little nervous and slowly crawled right next to Littlefoot. No one knew this, but Alie felt that she loves Littlefoot, but just like him she didn't want to tell him yet. After five or ten seconds the light was finally reacting: it began to sizzle and as it did small light sparkles were dropping out of it. Then it made an unusual sound, like as if some kind of laser weapon was charging itself, and then it began to grow bigger. It started to have a very dark mixture of black and purple colors and as it grew it formed a dome around the gang. They felt the wind blowing around them, like a typhoon. They all closed there eyes and prepared themselves for what may come next. Alie leaned her head to Littlefoots neck and held onto him with her right paw.

Then, suddenly, a blinding light flash appeared from the center of the dome and after exactly 5 seconds both the dark dome and everyone in it disappeared without a single trace. Littlefoot and his friends didn't know at the time but they're about to face there most fantastic adventure ever.


	3. Canterlot

**Chapter III:Canterlot**

_Equestria, Canterlot, year 1001 of Celestias rain_

The giant light flash ended as mysteriously as it began and once it was over the gang felt a little bit calm, but they were still concerned. Littlefoot began to slowly open his eyes and as he did he noticed that everyone was still standing in the same circle position as they did before and he also noticed that Alie was still holding onto him. But that's not all he noticed. As he began to look around he suddenly realized that they were no longer in the Great Valley anymore. Everything around them was made out of stone, as if they were inside amountain, but these stones were perfectly strait and smooth, as if someone smoothened them up. They also noticed that they were standing on something soft, It wasn't grass but something red and similar to grass only it seemed more soft. As they kept looking around they noticed that this strange place had a few large holes and on these holes were colorful images depicting, what only could've been past events. Littlefoot went to one of these images and took a closer look at it. It depicted a very strange creature with a long snake like body and having all sorts of different body parts and when Littlefoot saw the single sharp tooth in its mouth he knew that it had to be a sharptooth (it was Discord by the way stoned). He noticed that its entire body was white and surrounded by, what he inicialy thought, purple magic extending in multiple directions, probably by other creatures. When Littlefoot saw where this purple magic was coming from he couldn't believe what he saw and after 4 seconds he said:

-H-hey guys! Come look at this!

When everyone got there Littlefoot showed them what he saw and they were amazed to. The image of the purple magic came from six very familiar ponies.

-These are them.-Littlefoot began-Those are Twilight and her friends.

-You know those creatures?-Alie asked him

-Yeah .-Littlefoot replied-Twilight and her friends came to the Great Valley some time ago and they helped us defeat the changelings. I guess we forgot to tell you.

Alie gave Littlefoot a strange look as if saying '_you think'_ and then they all turned around, only to be surrounded by a bonche of spears pointed at them. Scared Spike tried to dig his head into the ground, only to find out the hard way that the ground itself is hard. Petrie flew behind Littlefoots neck and Alie went closer to Littlefoot almost having her head touch his neck again. When they saw who was holding the spears they were totally surprised: the spear holders were in fact ponies, males as they noticed, some grayish and some white, some having wings and some having a single horn on there forheads and all of them wore golden armores. At this sudden discovery Ducky was the first to speak:

-I think they are ponies, just like our pony friends. Yep, yep, yep.-once she finished a whit unicorn put his spear closer to Duckys chest and said:

-You will only speak when you are asked intruder!-at this Cera took two steps forth and said:

-Oh yeah?! And who says we have to?-another guard, this time a grayish Pegasus put his spear onto Cera frill and said:

-We do you little pest!

-Easy there boys.-said a male voice behind the ponies. After hearing so some of the ponies from the front went aside to reveal a white unicorn stallion, who was a bit taller then the other ponues, he wore a lavender and yellow colored armor, his mane was dark blue with a cyan stripe running down on it and he had a both unusual yet familiar symbol on his flank: it was a shield with four stars, three on top of it and the fourth was in front of the shield and it was purpleish and had six ends and that's what it made that symbol so familiar. They saw Twilights cutie mark as a star like that one. The stallion aproched the young dinosaurs and then said:

-They don't look that dangerous.

-N-no sir. W-we're not dangerous at all.-Chomper finally managed some words but ended up with a grayish unicorn putting his spear on his face and saying:

-We told you little pests to shut up!

-Hey calm down and put that spear down!-the white stallion ordered, obviously he was there leader-They're just kids! You can't treat them like that!

-But captain…-the unicorn tried to talk but the stallion spoke up again:

-I said put your spear down! And that goes for all of you! Put'em down ! Now!-and as he said the last part all of the ponies lowered there spears but some of them were still glaring at the dino gang. Then the stallion looked back at the gang and spoke to the in a more calm and gentle tone:

-Hello. Sorry about that, but you guys seemed to have popped out of nowhere and that's considered intrusion around here.

-Oh, well, we're very sorry but we really didn't know we were going to end up right here.-Littlefoot finally managed some words

-That's alright.-the stallion continued-Anyway, my name is Shining Armor, captain of the royal guard here in Canterlot. What's your name?

-Well, my name is Littlefoot-the young dinosaur began-and these are my friends; Alie, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, Chomper and Ruby. We're dinosaurs from the Great Valley.

-The Great Valley, huh? Sorry, but I never heard of it Littlefoot.

-That's ok mister Armor. Can I just say that your cutie mark looks really familiar.

-Really? Did you see this cutie mark on somepony else?

-Well actually we only saw that big purple star. It looks just like the one a pony called Twilight Sparkle has.-when Littlefoot said that last part Shining Armor gasped and then asked:

-Twilight Sparkle? You know her?

-Yeah. She and her friends came to the Great Valley a while ago. Why? Do you know her?

-Yes. In fact she's my sister.

-SISTER?-all of the dinosaurs, except for Alie, asked in unison and then Cera spoke:

-So if you're her brother, does that mean we're in her world now?

-Well actually you're in Equestria.-Shining Armor told the triceratops girl

-Yes that's the world they told us about.-Ruby then added

-But how we get even here?-Petrie asked

-I don't know.-Shining Armor replied again-Don't you know how'd you get here?

-Well yeah, but it's kinda complicated to explain.-said Chomper

-Then I think you should explain this to Princess Celestia. Maybe she can help.-Shining Armor suggested and then he started to lead the young dinosaurs down the corridor and towards the thrown room.

As they were walking through the many hallways of Canterlot castle Alie was feeling rather nervous and also a bit scared. This feeling did not go unnoticed by Littlefoot, who's been keeping a constant eye on her and in the end just had to ask her:

-Uhm, Alie? Are you ok? You look kinda nervous.

-Littlefoot, I'm scared.-the light purple dinosaur girl admitted-I mean these creatures were threatening us earlier. What if this 'Princess Celestia' might do worse?

-Don't worry Alie she wont. Twilight told me that she's very kind to strangers.

Alie didn't really believe him at first but she decided to just simply wait and see what happens. Finally they entered the thrown room: it was huge and not to mention long, almost like another hallway, and at the end of the room was the thrown and sitting on it was Princess Celestia herself and along side her her sibling Princess Luna. When Shining Armor got closer with the gang and the small company of escorting guards the two allicorns saw the young dinosaurs and quickly became interested in them. Then Shining Armor stopped dead in his tracks and said:

-Greetings your majesties.-then he bowed down but the little dinosaurs didn't and as the guards noticed this they all pointed there spears at them and one of'em spoke:

-Bow down to her majesty you pests!-at first they didn't and then that guard hit Spike from behind causing him to fall forward. Seeing this Celestia rose from her thrown and spoke up really loud:

-That's enough! Get out!-the guards did so but Shining Armor just went aside so the princess can see the little dinosaurs more better. After she got of the steps that lead to her thrown she spoe again in a more gentle tone-I'm sorry about that little ones. Sometimes some of the guards can be a little bit to strict with strangers. What is your names little ones?

-Oh, uhm, my name's Littlefoot, I'm a longneck-the young dinosaur managed some words and began the introduction-this is Alie she's a longneck to, this is Cera she's a threehorn, this is Ducky a swimmer, her brother Spike a spiketail, Petrie a flyer, Ruby a fast runner and finally Chomper a sharptooth, but a friendly one. We're dinosaurs from the Great Valley.

-Well I'm delighted to meet you all.-she spoke once more-I'm Princess Celestia, princess of the sun and ruler of Equestria. And this is my sister, Princess Luna, princess of the moon and co-ruler of Equestria.

Once Luna stepped forward to her sisters side Chomper began to feel a strange feeling. It only took him few seconds to realize that that feeling was _love._ That's right Chomper was in love with Princess Luna. But after two seconds Luna spoke to them, but in an unexpected manner:

-WE TO ARE DELIGHTED TO MEET ALL OF YOU!-she spoke using the royal Canterlot voice and right after she finished the little dinosaurs got really scared and even had to cover there ears. Luna was a bit confused at there reaction and was about to speak again when Celestia suddenly whispered to her:

-Uhm, Luna? Remember? We don't have to use that kind of voice anymore. Besides you've scared them.

-Oh. Well, sorry. But we… uhm, I mean I'm used to use the royal canterlot voice.-Luna said, realizing what she did

-No problem. Just don't do that again. Ugh, I think my ears are ringing.-Cera complained, which caused the two princesses to giggle a bit before Celestia asked Littlefoot:

-Littlefoot you said that you and your friends are from a place called the Great Valley, right?-the young Apatosaurus just nodded then the white allicorn continued-Well I'm sorry but there is no such place here in Equestria.

-We know that your majesty and…-Littlefoot couldn't finish 'cause Celestia interrupted him:

-Please, just call us Celestia and Luna.

-Ok. Celestia- Littlefoot continued-we know that the Great Valley doesn't exist here. A pony by the name of Twilight Sparkle, who apparently is mister Armores sister, told me a while back.

-Did you say Twilight Sparkle?-Celestia now became really interested

-Yeah. She and her six friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike came to the Great Valley some time ago and helped us defeat an army of changelings.

-Ah, yes, now I remember.-Celestia spoke after a moment of thinking-Twilight Sparkle send me a letter a year ago and wrote down everything she and her friends saw. She even menchend you and your friends and I guess that's why you were so familiar after you said your names.

-Really? And can you perhaps tell us where could she and her friends be?-Littlefoot asked the white royalty

-Yes. She and her friends live in a town called Ponyville. If you would like to go there then on of my chariots can take you there.-Celestia suggested kindly

-Uhm, sure. If it isn't to much trouble.-Littlefoot said kindly

-Oh not at all. Shining Armor, would you be so kind as to take them there?

-Of course your majesty.-Shining Armor replied-This way guys. And please just call me Shining Armor.


	4. Ponyville arrivel

**Chapter IV:Ponyville arrivel**

_Equestria, Canterlot, year 1001 of Celestias rain_

After their meeting with Celestia the group made their way to a chariot that leaves to Ponyville. After a while Littlefoot saw the look on Alies face: she was calmer then she was before and that made Littlefoot crack a small smile and say:

-So? What do think now Alie?

-Uhm…well this place isn't that bad as I initially thought.-said Alie-Maybe you were right Littelfoot. Maybe this place is as peacefull as the Great Valley.

Soon afterwards they reached outside where a golden chariot was waiting for them. They noticed that at the front of the pony vehicle were four white pegasi guards, obviously the ones to pull the chariot, and they also saw a pink allicorn princess standing right next to the chariot. She was about as tall as Shining Armor, her mane and tail were curled and their ends and had three colors, yellow redish-pink and lavender. Her cutie mark was a deep cyan gemstone shaped like a heart and with a pair of golden wings on its sides. Uppon seeing her Shining Armor gave up a smile and she did the same before walking towards the white unicorn stallion and when they were close enough they both kissed each other on the lips. Then after about five seconds Cera gave a loud 'Ahem' and this caught both equines attention and they both looked at the young dinosaurs. Shining Armor was the first one to speak:

-Oh, uh, guys this is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, my wife.-he said pointing at the princess who spoke up to after the pony captain finished:

-Hello. But you can just call me Cadance. Who are you little ones?

-Oh, we're dinosaurs from the Great Valley.-Alie got up some courage and started introducing them-I'm Alie and these are Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, Ruby and Chomper.

-But don't worry, I'm a nice sharptooth.-Chomper added and then Cadance began once more:

-Really? You guys are these so called 'Great Valley dinosaurs'?-the dinos just nodded-Well then it's a pleasure to meat all of you. I heard Celestia mentioning your names only once.-she then turned to her husband-I also heard that your taking them down to Ponyville, are you? Well then I'm coming to. I know you'll be wanting to spend some time with Twilight and would to.

-Oh alright. But just because you asked so nicely.-Shining Armor said in a slight sarcastic way.

Then they kissed again and then everyone started boarding the chariot. At first Littlefoot and the others thought that their combined weight might be to havy for the chariot to pull up but as soon as they were all on board the four guard pegasi began to pull and in a matter of seconds they were flying in the sky. Cera didn't really liked this since she has this fear of hights but the others were really enjoying this. After about a minute or so Shining Armor looked at Chomper and remembered his reaction when Luna came into view so he took this opportunitie and asked him:

-So. You like her don't ya?-Chomper hearing this turned to face the pony captain and got a confused look on his face and then Shininh Armor continued-Ok, I saw your reaction when you saw princess Luna Chomper. And I also found out what was it. You like her.

-Well yeah, I mean, I like her as a friend, ok?-Chomper then crossed his arms and turned his face away, also having a slight blush which was noticed by the unicorn stallion. Then the young rex gave up and said-Ok fine, I like her. But don't tell anyone, ok?

-My lips are sealed.-said Shining Armor and this made the little rex feel a bit confortable.

After an hour or so Cadance and Shining Armor spotted Ponyville dead ahead and told their dino companions to look. When the gang saw Ponyville they were really amazed at what they saw. They had never seen a town before so it only comes naturally. Suddenly they began to decend into town, much to Ceras releaf. When they landed Cera was the first to get of (or more likely jump out) and then she began to kiss the ground, releaved that she was finally on solid ground. The others began to laugh at this while they were getting of the chariot as well. Once of they noticed that the town was full of ponies in various colors and not only that but they were all staring at the gang. Seeing this Ducky asked Shining Armor:

-Uhm, Shining Armor? Why are all these ponies looking at us like that?

-Well, just think about it,-the unicorn stallion began-you guys are the first ever dinosaurs in Equestria. And since nopony has ever seen any of your kind before it's only natural for them to throw a curious look at you.

-Well…I do not like it, no, no, no.

-Don't worry. Where Cadance and I are taking you will make you forget about all your worries.

And after saying so he and his wife lead the dino gang further into town. After about fifteen minutes they reached a large tree with windows, a balcony, a door and a sine with a book on it. Spike became tempted to eat some of it's leaves and so did the others, except for Chomper, but Shining Armor told them not to because this tree is actually a library and the home of Twilight Sparkle. They all became excited after hearing the last part and the two escorting ponies told them to calm down and keep quiet, for they intend this to be a surprise for the lavender unicorn. They all remained silent and so Shining Armor and Cadance stepped forth to the door and the white stallion knocked a few times and after a few seconds Twilight Sparkle and Spike opened the door and gace a big smile for who they saw in front of them. Then Twilight spoke up first:

-Shini, Cadance! I can't believe you're both here!

-It's good to see you to Twili.-Shining Armor said and gave his little sister a hug. Then after releasing her Cadance spoke up:

-Hey, aren't you going to hug me to?

-Of course.-Twilight said and then hugged Cadance as well. After releasing her she backed up a bit and asked both of them:

-What are you guys doing here? Princess Celestia didn't send me any letter stating you two are coming. Is there something wrong?

-No. Of course not.-said Shining Armor-we just thought we might come by for a visit. And bring someone familiar here.

After saying that both the lavender pony and the little dragon became really confused. But after the stallion and allicorn went aside they revealed a very familiar group of young dinosaurs. Upon seeing them Twilight broke an even bigger smile then before and only one word left her mouth, in a really loud matter:

-Guys!-and then she and Spike ran forth and them and the gang of 7 gave each other a big group hug.

**I repeat: I don't own anything.**


	5. The fun part of an adventure

**Chapter V:The fun part of an adventure**

_Equestria, Ponyville, year 1001 of Celestias rain_

As the gang released Twilight, and themselves, from the hug the lavender unicorn then began speaking:

-Oh, I'm so excited to see you guys. But how did you even got here to Equestria?

-Well, believe it or not-Cera started explaining-Littlefoot was the one who brought us all here.-then all pony eyes went to Littlefoot, who started explaining the situation:

-Well, you see, Alie here found some kind of scroll which had this weird writing on it and, remember, you thought me how to read it. Anyway, after I read it the scroll just burnt away and then this weird, purple light ball appeared and started to grow until it covered all of us. Then there was a flash and the next thing we know we were in this place called…uh…

-Canterlot.-Shining Armor finished.

-Wow. I think you guys must have used some kind of teleportation spell.-Twilight spoke after a few moments of thinking-I guess you don't remember what was written on the scroll, right?-the young dinosaurs just shook their heads-Oh. Well that's ok, I'm sure we can find something similar to that. In the mean time, all of you, come inside.-she gestured to her friends, including her brother and sister in law, and then turned to Spike and said in an ordering tone-Spike! Go and tell the others to come to the library, but don't tell them why! Now!

-Uh, y-yes ma'am!-the little dragon saluted and went of running to get the rest of the pony gang.

As the gang of 7 entered Twilights home they were amazed that they are actually inside a tree filled with books. Twilight took another look at Alie, then she walked up to her and said:

-So you're Alie, right?-the Apatosaurus girl just nodded-Well nice to meet you Alie. My name is Twilight Sparkle, in case you don't know.

-I know who you are Twilight.-Alie said-Littlefoot said that you thought him how to read. He said that right before we got here.-Twilight could see that Alie had a rather sad look on her face, as if she had lost her boyfriend. The unicorn knew what was the reason so she caught up some couraj and said:

-Look Alie, I know you what you're thinking and you're wrong. Littlefoot is just my friend, and I'm not trying to take him away from you. Besides we're two different species in two different worlds.

-Yeah I guess.-Alie finally said and raised her head a little

-Look why don't you tell him that you love him, 'cause I bet he feels the same way for you to.

-I would, but it just seems so hard to do.

-Yeah. And don't worry, I won't say anything to Littlefoot. It'll be our secret.-then Twilight gave Alie a wink, turned and started walking away, only to be stopped by Alie who said:

-Thanks Twilight.

As their conversacion ended the rest of the dinosaurs were busy exploring the tree-house and in doing so causing a lot of mess, much to Spikes annoyance once he gets back. Littlefoot wasn't that much interested in the house itself, but more in the books that were in it. Unfortunatly he couldn't read any of it, 'cause he couldn't read equestrian. He was about to go to Twilight to ask her to teach him how to read equestrian, but was interrupted because of a door slam. Spike came back with the rest of the pony gang, having their eyes closed and was constantly telling them to follow his voice and to keep their eyes closed. He was entering the library-house back facing, but once he turned around and saw the disaster his prehistoric friends caused he was just standing there, mouth wide opened and not knowing wether to scream or complain. The other ponies were just wondering why was Spike suddenly so silent but Twilight told them to open their eyes after a small giggle. As they opened their eyes they saw 7, very familiar, dinosaurs standing right in front of them and after about two-three seconds they all charged forward and they all held the 7 dinosaurs in a really tight group hug. The hug was so tight that the dino kids almost chocked to death until Cera popped her head out and said painfully:

-Ugh…guys…you're….chocking us!-and in saying so the 5 excited ponies let their friends go and backed up sheepshyli and the kids took in deep breaths before Cera said:

-Ugh, look, if we wanted to dye we'll ask for it.-she said while caching her breath, but got a slight nudg and a glare from Littlefoot, but then Fluttershy spoke in her own shyesh way:

-Oh, well we're so sorry, it's just that…-she was then suddenly cut of by Pinkie Pie:

-It'sjustthatwe'resoexcitedtoseeyouguysagain eventhoughit'sonlybeenayearbutstill…-Pinkie couldn't finish what she was saying because Rainbow Dash put her hoof over her mouth, yet she was still mumbling under the hoof. Seeing and hearing this Spike gave a big sigh then walked over to his still mumbling pink friend then wrapped his front paws around her neck in a hug. Realising this Pinkie stopped mumbling and returned the hug with RD Taking her hoof away from her mouth and giving Spike a look that says 'Thanks'. Then Rarity spoke up after this event:

-So darlings, would you like us to show you around town?

-Actually Rarity we were kinda hoping you girls would show us to your homes and show us what do you do in your homes.-Ruby responded

-All right! That means I can show you Petrie not just my cloud house but also Cloudsdale, the city where I come from. It'll be awesome!-said RD to her flying companion

-Ooooh! A home made of sky puffies? Petrie want to see it!-the young pteranodon exclaimed

-Well Ah guess that means you and Ah are goin' to Sweet Apple Acres Cera.-Applejack told her ceratopsian friend who said:

-Well, ok. I just hope there are things I can bump my head with.

-Uhm, Ducky? Would you like to come to my place? It's a bit full with many of my animal friends but…-before she could finish the young duckbill gave her answer:

-Sure Fluttershy. I would like to come to your place. Yep, yep, yep. And what about you Spike?

Her little big brother was still hugging Pinkie Pie and when he heard his sister asking him he released the pink earth pony from his grip and turned to her but then Pinkie spoke once again:

-But I wanted to take Spike to Sugar Cube Corner to show him around there and introduce him to the Cakes and give him some cupcakes to eat and things like that.

Spike looked at both his friend and then to his sister but couldn't decided. Seeing this Ducky told him:

-If you would like to go with Pinkie Pie then that is ok with me Spike, it is, it is.-and then her brother gave a smile before licking almost her entire front side and then the pin earth pony spoke again, this time a bit louder:

-Don't worry everypony! I'll be making a 'WELCOME TO EQUESTRIA' party for our new friends at Sugar Cube Corner so I'm inviting everypony to this, including Shining Armor and Cadance! It'll be fun!

-Well, while that happens, would like to come to my lovely home Ruby?-Rarity asked her oviraptor friend who said:

-Well seeing as thought I don't have anywhere else to go and I don't know this place I guess I have to say yes.

And so they all departed to their separate ways while Littlefoot, Alie and Chomper were still inside with Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance and Spike the dragon. Then Littlefoot turned to Twilight and asked her:

-Hey Twilight? Do you think you can teach me how to read equestrian by any chance?

-Sure, why not? I could even teach your girlfriend Alie how to read to if she wants.-upon saying 'girlfriend' both apatosaurs gave a huge blush then Alie gave a slight nod, saying she excepts the offer. Then Chomper asked his dragon friend:

-So Spike, what do _you_ do around here?

-Well, I do my chores and help Twilight with anything she needs.-the little dragon replied

-Can I help?-asked Chomper

-Sure, if you feel up to it.-Spike replied

And so everyone was happy spending time with each other. However, within the depths of the Everfree Forest a dangerous creature is about to make his appearonce and with it bring about the greatest war Equestria will ever remember.

**FINALLY! I'VE DONE IT! Sorry it took so long guys, I'll try to make them more frequently. Just a little something, the next page will reveil the creature in question, or creatures. And don't worry I haven't forgotten about the songs, but like I said before, with what I have right now I'm not making promises. In any case enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	6. End of one rain,begging of another

**Chapter VI:End of one rain,begging of another**

_Equestria, Everfree Forest, year 1001 of Celestias rain_

Within dark depths of the Everfree Forest a strange, purple, swirling light bull suddenly appears and breaks the forest silence. This was the same light bull that brought Littlefoot and his friends into Equestria but now this one brings forth someone new. The bull kept on growing until it suddenly exploded, releasing star sparks flowting down. And as the last of the star sparks fell down the pasangers were then revieled as three predatory dinosaurs. Two of them were Utahraptors, one a green male and the other a blue female, and the third was a full grown, grey, male Tyrannosaurus Rex. The rex had yellow right eye and a red left eye from which there was a scar that extended all the way down to his left arm and to one of his claws. This was none then the notorious Red Claw with his companions Thud and Screech.

As all three of them slowly opened there eyes and looked around they noticed that they were no longer in the Mysterious Beyond but in a complitlie unfamiliar area. Realising this Red Claw gave a large, bellowing roar which apparently made some weird creatures come out of hiding. But these weren't just any creatures: these were dragons. However these ones had some really unusual characteristics upon them: some were as small as cats but still aggressive, some had long slender bodies which seemed to light itself on fire but not harming the dragon, some where fat armored and had small wings but still capable of flight, some had fat heads with long spike coming out from the back and having yes on the sides of their heads, some had two heads, some had four heads and finally some had bodies that could somehow create electric currents on them but not harming the dragon itself. All these dragons could be more then capable of tearing the three dinosaurs apart yet they backed away, to Red Claws surprise.

Suddenly a big, screeching roar was heard from right in front of the dinosaurs. All the dragons began to be very uncomfortable, as if something more powerful then them is aprouching. Noticing this Red Claw looked forward but saw nothing, until a pear of big red eyes suddenly appeared from a hole in the foliage. As the eyes moved forth they revealed their owner: it was a huge red dragon with only its head being grey, it was walking on two legs, each having long blade-like claws, it had two gigantic claws with an aposable thumb with a hook like claw on and it's front bottom teeth were pointing out of its bottom jaw. At first site it was as big as Red Claw, but when it reised its head up it was much more taller and dwarfed all the other dragons around it. As it looked down at Red Claw they began to talk to each other in their own predatory language, with the dragon beginning:

-Well, well, what do we have here? Who or what might you be stranger?

-The name is Red Claw and I'm the most deadly sharptooth from the Mysterious Beyond!-the rex snarled at the dragon-You tell me what _you_ are.

-My name is Scorcher, but my kind is called Typhoomerang.-the dragon snorted at his rival-You don't look like any dragon I've ever seen, yet I've seen all dragon kinds in Equestria.

-I'm not a dragon! I'm a dinosaur, and what is this 'Equestria' you speak of?-Red Claw snarled again at Scorcher

-It is the world you're in you reptilian idiot!-Scorcher snarled back to Red Claw who gave an emidiat response:

-Hey! Watch it you fool! Insulting me would be your last mistake!-Red Claw roared at Scorcher and all the dragons were shocked at this response but the Typhoomerang actually said in a calmer manner:

-So, a 'sharptooth' with guts, huh? You could be a perfect addition to my dragon clan if you sware your loyalty to me.-Red Claw was the one surprised this time and gave his response:

-Are you joking? Red Claw doesn't serve other sharpteeth. HE CONQUERS ALL OF THEM!-he roared and lundged at Scorcher who jumped back and gave a slight dragon grin before saying:

-So this how it will be, eh? Well then get ready to DYE!-he roared back the battle began

_(Soundtrack for the first 'Freddy vs Jason' camp fight begins)_

Red Claw attacked again with his teeth at the ready, but Scorcher flew up, evoiding his opponents attack, but the rex then jumped up and bit the dragons left leg. Though he managed to injuire Scorcher Red Claw realized that his rival has much tuffer skin and would have to use all of his strength in his next attack. But as he was thinking Scorcher suddenly bit the middle of Red Claws back causing the rex to roar in pain, but the dinosaur slamed hi tail at Scorchers face and knocking him down to his feet. Raising his head he gave another grin and said:

-Impressive. But now it's time for you to see where did I get both my names!

And as those last words left his jaws he flew up, right above Red Claw and made a ring of fire around the rex and began to narrow it down to him. Thud and Screech were watching the hole thing and thought their leader is a goner, but Red Claw managed to jump out of the fire and seeing his chance he grabbed Scorchers dangling tail and pulled him down. The dragon landed back first to the ground and before he could get up Red Claw suddenly jumped onto him and using all his jaw strength he bit and crushed Scorchers neck.

Having defeated the dragon Red Claw gave out a roar of victory and the dragons bowed down him as a show of respect. Then Thud spoke up to his victorious leader:

-Mighty Red Claw! My sister and I have picked up a very familiar sent.

-Yes. It's those Great Valley kids. They're here to!-Red Claw groaned as he picked up the sent himself.

-What is your command Red Claw?-Screech asked, stepping next to her brother.

-We find them and finished them of FOREVER!-Red Claw roared out with his raptors and new dragons roaring in agreement.

And so they marched to Ponyville and so begins the greatest struggle for survivel in Equestria history.

**Just a quick observation: I read somewhere that Screech is a girl but if not then you guys let me know in the reviews.**


	7. The fun part of an adventure II

**Chapter VII:The fun part of an adventure II**

_Equestria, Ponyville, year 1001 C.R._

_Sweat Apple Acres_

Applejack lead her triceratops friend, Cera, to her home farm and once at the site Cera was really amazed by the vast number of apple trees surrounding her.

-Wow. That's a lot of tree sweets.-said Cera gazing at the orchard

-Hehe, actually, these here are called 'apples' Cera. That's why this here place is named 'Sweat Apple Acres'.-Applejack corrected her friend

After a couple more minutes of walking they reached a massive barn where they saw three ponies. One was a tall red stallion bringing in a cart full of apples, the other one was small yellow filly with a big red bow on her mane bringing a basket full of apples perfectly balanced on her head, the last one was an old female pony snoring on a balancing chare.

-Uh, who are they?-asked Cera

-Oh, they're my family. C'mon and let me introduce ya to'em.-said Applejack pulling her friend by her paw

As the two of them reached the barn the stallion and filly left their apple piles and went in closer to the dino girl while Applejack began the introductions:

-This here is Big Macintosh-she pointed to the red stallion who came close to greet their guest-this is Apple Bloom-she pointed to the little filly who also came to greet Cera-and that there is Granny Smith-she pointed to the old pony who was snoring loudly.

-Uh…hi, I'm Cera.-she said hesitantly.

-Hi there!-said Apple Bloom who suddenly was now in Ceras face-Who or what are you? Are you some kind of new dragon? Hey, maybe Ah can mah cutie mark by identifying her!

-Uh…look, Apple Bloom right?-she asked getting a nod in return-First of all I'm not a dragon, I'm a dinosaur, a threehorn to be precise. And second, what is a cutie mark?

-Those are the symbols on each of our flanks-Applejack answered showing her flank with her apple cutie mark-Us Apple family members all have a cutie mark that has something to do with apples.

-Then how come your sister doesn't have one?-Cera asked looking back to Apple Bloom

-Because everypony must discover their special talent and then the cutie mark will appear. Apple Bloom hasn't discover hers yet so that's why she doesn't have one yet.

-But Ah will get mah cutie mark one day! Even if it will kill me!-Apple Bloom exclaimed putting her hoof up.

-Very determined, huh? I like it. Reminds of myself.-Cera started to brag and ignored Applejacks look

-And what exactly can you do with such pride?-Big Mac spoke up, noticing how Cera raised her head full of pride after her she said sentence

-Well I can knock things down easily with my head. Like…uh…all of those apples over there!-she said pointing at a nearby apple tree.

-Then prove it.-Big Mac said with a smirk on his face

-All right, I will.-the dino girl said and Applejack just facehoofed, realizing that this will not end well

Cera went a few feet backwards then eyed the tree. Once she gathered all of her strength and determined that she was ready SHE CHARGED! As soon as she hit the tree all of its fruits fell down after a few seconds. She then turned back to the stallion and said:

-Ha! How do ya like that?-but as she said and apple fell on her horn, much to her annoyance and spilling apple juice all over her horn snout.

The Apple trio gave a slight laugh and then Big Mac moved to another tree and kicked it with just one of his hind legs and in an instant all of the apples fell, much to Ceras surprise and annoyance. She then got out of her apple pile and moved right up to the red stallion and said:

-So ya think you're better then me, huh?

-Eeyup.

-Then I challenge you to a little countess.

-Fine by me.-Big Mac just shrugged and although Apple Bloom was excited about this AJ knew this wouldn't end well.

_Carousel Boutique_

Rarity lead her good dinosaur friend Ruby into her shop, which was also her house. As the pink oviraptor girl entered the building she began to admire every inch of it. Since she was never inside a building (except Canterlot Castle and Twilights Library-House) she was pretty amazed with everything she saw inside. Then as she turned her head forward she bumped her beak into a mirror with a slight thud, which was enough for Rarity to hear and she turned to her friend and asked:

-Ruby, dear are you alright?

-Don't worry about me being fine Rarity, 'cause I _am_ fine.-Ruby replied looking back at her reflection then continuing-I just bumped into…myself?

-Oh well no dear. You see, you just bumped into a mirror.-Rarity explained-We use it to see what we look like.

-Oh. I've never seen my reflection so clear before. Perhaps it's because I only saw my reflection in the water.

Ruby then began to move in front of the mirror and making funny faces and enjoing her reflection doing the same things. Rarity then her a young filly call her name and coming down the stairs. Then she saw a little whit unicorn with purple-pink mane trotting towards her. As the little filly was right up to Rarity she then asked:

-Rarity, what was so urgent at Twilights anyway? And why did you…who is that?-the little filly asked turning towards Ruby, who was still being silly in front of the mirror, but the little ponys question draw her attention.

-Oh don't worry sweetie Ruby is friend.-Rarity began braking the awkward silence-Ruby this is my sister Sweetie Bell. Sweetie Bell this is Ruby, my dinosaur friend.

-Hello Sweetie Bell, Sweetie Bell hello.

-Hi. Sorry to ask, but what exactly is a dinosaur?

-Well we're not dragons, if that's what you mean. Though to tell you the truth I've never wondered myself about what a dinosaur is.

-Oh I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later darling.-said Rarity-Now if you will excuse me I must get back to work.

-What do you mean work?

-My sister is the best dress maker in all of Ponyville. And she has to make a fancy dress for an important costumer, so better leave her alone.

Ruby thought for a moment and then said:

-Um, Rarity?-the pony in question turned her to face her friend-Can I help you in making this dress of yours?-now Rarity was the one thinking for a moment then spoke:

-Uh sure, I guess.-although she felt unsure about this this decision made Ruby happy and that mattered. Ruby then looked down to Sweetie Bell then asked again:

-Can Sweetie Bell also help?

Now Rarity really felt unsure about what to say. She did had to admit though that she never excepted Sweeties help and, although she thinks she may regret what she was about to say, she said:

-Oh all alright. If you insist.

And whit that her sister was so happy she began to bounce in one place constantly yelling 'thank you'. She didn't exactly like making dresses but she did like spending time with her sister, and now she gets to spend time with her new friend Ruby. After a minute Sweetie Bell stopped bouncing and zoomed into Raritys dress making room. Her sister just walked there followed by Ruby and so they began to make the dress together.

_Somewhere near Rainbow Dashes cloud-house_

Up until now Rainbow Dash had shown Petrie Ponyville from the sky and is now leading the young pteranodon to her house. Being the fastest pony in Equestria and also highly athletic Rainbow Dash was still full of energy, however when she was right under her house and looked back she saw Petrie crawling on the ground towards her, panting and sweating like crazy. The cyan Pegasus flew down in front of her tired friend and asked him:

-Hey Petrie are you OK? You look like you've been flying for a week.

-Well me maybe *pant* flyer-Petrie began while still trying to catch his breath-but me no like *pant* Rainbow Dash. You fly very fast every day and all *pant* day and always stay in sky. Me sometimes stay on *big gasp* ground to.

Rainbow was looking at him with sorry eyes the whole time and after about a minute of thinking she picked him up with both her hooves, looked him in the face and said:

-Look Petrie, I may be athletic and I may be the fastest pony in Equestria but I get tired myself and even I have to take a rest.

The young pterosaur looked at her and was about to say something but was interrupted when a little orange Pegasus filly came running to the two of them, shouting RDs name. When she got close to the two flyers she stopped and began talking to Rainbow Dash:

-Hey Rainbow Dash! I saw you flying throw Ponyville a couple of minutes ago. Were you practicing one of your awesome moves or were you…what are you holding?-she asked only now noticing Petrie dangling in Rainbows hooves.

Finding out what the Pegasus filly was talking about Rainbow Dash landed and placed Petrie onto her back for him to rest then said:

-Scootaloo this is Petrie, he's one of my dinosaur friends I was talking about. Petrie, this is Scootaloo, she's like my biggest fan ever.

-Hello.-Petrie said, while resting on his friends back

-Hi.-Scootaloo replied-Say can you fly?

-Of course me can. Me a flyer. But me to tired now.

-What do ya mean 'tired'?

-Rainbow Dash fly so fast and me had trouble catching up with her.

-Oh! So that was why she was flying around in Ponyville. What were you two planning to do now?

-Well I originally planned to show Petrie my house, then Cloudsdale. But now that he's really tired I guess I could just show him around town again, but on the ground this time.-RD replied

-Can I come to?!-Scootaloo exclaimed while bouncing exitedly

-Sure, why not?

-Me think me gonna rest on your back for a while.

_Fluttershys cottage_

Fluttershy had just arrived to her home, along with Ducky, who was also lagging behind a few times to take in the scenery. Once at her doorstep Fluttershy opened her wooden door and once inside Ducky was amazed by the site before her. There were bird houses and small dens virtually everywhere and of course there were lots of small animals everywhere.

Ducky went in deeper into the cottage and then she was surrounded by all the animals in there. She didn't understand what they were saying but she could tell that they were talking. Then Fluttershy hovered above her and then said:

-So Ducky? What do you think about my friends?

-I think you should tell them to give me at least a little bit of space, yep, yep, yep.-the little saurolophus said while pushing away a curious badger which was sniffing her.

Hearing that Fluttershy motioned to her little friends to go back to there homes. Once that was done they both noticed that there was a little white rabbit left in the room, resting in a basket. Seeing this Fluttershy flew over to the little rodent then said to her friend:

-And this here is Angel bunny.

-Hello Angle.-Ducky said but all she got was a paw-wave that says 'get lost' and the rabbit turned to the opposite side of its basket bed

-Oh sorry about that. He's usually friendly.-said Fluttershy-If you're hungry I could make some food.

-Ok Flutershy.-said Ducky-If it isn't that much trouble for you of course.

-Oh no. Not at all.

And with that said the yellow Pegasus went into the kitchen and started making some equestrian food for her dinosaur friend (not that it would be any different from Cretaceus plants anyway).

_Sugarcube Corner_

Arriving to the candy-like sweet shop, in her own bouncing pace, Pinkie was ready to prepare the entire place for the 'Welcome to Equestria' party she mentioned in the library. Spike on the other claw…er hoof…er hand wasn't that much excited since hr big little sister, Ducky, wasn't with him. Not having her around didn't fit well with Spike, because he felt like she was the only one who understands his 'language' and translate t to the others.

Pinkie just seemed like the type who wouldn't understand and just ignore what he'd say. Despite this Spike tried his best not to show it and just played along. As Pinkie opened the wooden door and hoped inside Spike just simply walked in and started examining the inner surroundings. His little examination process was interrupted by the smell of something sweet and delicious.

He followed his nose to the nearby counter with lots of cupcakes behind glass. As he saw the little sweet triets he started to lick his lips (or beak, I honestly don't know) and put his left paw on the glass. Then he saw through the glass what looked like a blue pony that just walked up to the counter. He put his paw down and looked up and indeed it was a pony, a female pony, who gave a smile to the young steg before saying:

"Well hello there dear. You must be new around here. I'm Mrs. Cake. And who might you be?"-she asked in kind and very friendly tone. She didn't seem surprised at all by the fact that she was talking to a dinosaur.

Spike thought about what to say in his head, but of course he didn't know how to talk yet so at this point he really didn't know what to do. He began to feel really embaressed by the fact that he couldn't even say his own name and was ready to turn and walk away.

However Pinkie came out of nowhere right to his side, before he could turn. Then she began to speak to Mrs. Cake:

"His name is Spike. His sister, Ducky says he can't talk yet but I think he still says hi"-she then put her hoof around Spikes neck and continued-"Oh and he's also a dinosaur from the Great Valley and now I'm throwing a 'Welcome to Equestria' party for him and his six friends."

"Oh well alright dear, just don't make to much of a mess like last time"-Mrs. Cake said, reminding Pinkie what happened during her last party.

"Relax Mrs. Cake I will be extra, super, careful this time!"-she exclaimed, then saluted, then looked back to her prehistoric friend-"C'mon Spike and help with the preparations!"-she said while gesturing to follow her.

As he took a few steps to the direction of the pink party pony Spike noticed a lone cupcake on a nearby table. Went closer and smelled it; it was really good. He knew that eating it without Pinkies or Mrs. Cakes permission would be very bad, but the problem was that when he smells something really good he just has to eat it or it will haunt him forever.

So he looked around and saw no one. Once he realized he was alone he used his unusually long tongue to grab the sweet food, pulled it into his mouth and ate it. This something he was going to try to ask from Pinkie later.

_Ponyville Library_

"…and that's how it all happened."-Littlefoot finished telling to Shining Armor and Cadance who were listening.

It has been at least two hours since the left and by now everyone did different things in the library: Chomper was helping Spike with his chores, Twilight was teaching Alie how to read equestrian, and Littlefoot was telling Shining Armor and princess Cadance about how he and his friends met the mane six and Spike, their battle against the changelings and how he defeated Chrysalis with the staff of Magnus.

When he finished the two listeners were amazed by the expiriance the young dinosaurs went through. Then Cadance asked the little dinosaur after a moment of silence:

"So what happened to Chrysalis after you blasted her into the Eye?"

"Well I really don't know."-Littlefoot began as he was formulating an apropiate answer-"After the blast she just got stuck onto the Eye and then there was a big light and the she just disappeared."

"Well hopefully we won't see her to soon."-Shining said-"And I think I know what staff you're talking about."-at this last sentence both the princess and dinosaur looked at him with confused eyes-"Twilight came to Princess Celestia a year ago with a weird looking staff that the princess ordered to be placed into the Canterlot Natural History Museum. I've only seen it once but by your description of this Staff of Magnus I think it's the one from the museum."

"Oh yeah I remember seeing it to."-Cadance said after a moment of thinking-"Maybe after Pinkies party we could go to Canterlot fot you see it yourself."-Cadance suggested and this defenatly made Littlefoot excited. Good thing he didn't begin to jump around 'cause that would've been awkward.

Chomper heard the entire revelation and began to build p a bit of excitement himself.

"Wow, so the staff is here after all. Oh boy I can't wait to see it again."

"Yeah? Well you'll have to wait until Pinkie is done with her party."-Spike told his friend-"But trust me it'll be worth it."

Alie was listening intently as well and after also hearing Littlefoots heroic bits she began to be very interested in magic. But she knew that a dinosaur could never learn or use magic ever. Or could it? Well Littlefoot used the staff and it was magical, and he also brought her and the others here, so why not? At this point she just couldn't resist asking Twilight:

"Uhm, Twilight? This might sound silly, but…do you think it's possible for a dinosaur to learn magic?"-Twilight was really surprised by this question and after a minute of thinking she gave a plausible answer:

"Well I guess so. Why? Do you want to learn magic"-she asked raising an eye brow

"Well…I…*gulp*…yes."

"Ok well I never tried to teach anypony about magic but I'll give it a try."

Alie felt a bit surprised about her friends answer but she was satisfied to know that she will be able to learn magic. However another side of her said that she might regret this decision.

**A/N: Song will appear in next chapter.**


	8. The fun's over,the battle begins

**Chapter VIII:The fun's over,the battle begins**

_Equestria, Ponyville, year 1001 CR_

After what seemed like hours everypony, along with their respected dinosaur companions, have decided to meet up together in front of the library. By that meaning each of them thought that the other would go there so they thought they'd go there to. Littlefoot and Chomper were the first to exit the library, followed by Alie, Twilight, Spike, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, but after only about a few steps they already saw their friends coming closer to them from all directions.

As soon as they were all there the gang of seven gathered together and began recalling their current events with their respected ponies. Littlefoot beginning with a question:

"So what did you guys do?"

"Well _I_ challenged Applejacks big brother, Big Machintosh, to a little contest on which one of us can knock down the most apples."-everyone gave her a questioning expretion and then she said-"Of course everyone kept saying that it was a tie but I know I knocked down the most apples."-ignoring her boasting Ruby continued:

"I have helped Rarity, along with her sister Sweetie Belle make a really beautiful dress for a very important costemir. I sure whish you guys can see it though."-after finishing her sentence Petrie took over:

"Me had very exousting day. Me had to fly after Rainbow Dash, who was flying really fast, just to catch up. But after while me rested on her back and seen Ponyville from ground. But no worries, me fine now."-he finished by taking up and hovering above the others to prove his words and then Ducky continued:

"Well I have seen Fluttershys place and it was very welcoming yep, yep, yep. It was full of little animals who were very friendly too. I even ate some equestrian green food and it was very yummy, it was, it was."-she then licked her little cute beak, recalling the salad she ate. Now it was Spikes turn but as they all saw the icing on his beak they already knew what he did. So Littlefoot took over:

"Well I told Shining Armor and princess Cadance our previous adventure with the girls. Chomper was helping Spike clean up and Alie was learning how to read. And so was I after a while."

"Long story short: We all had a great time."-Alie said with a smile on her face.

Soon enough they all started to walk in a circle and pretty soon they all began to sing:

_**The gang:**__ Good times, good friends_

_Take a look at what we found,_

_Good times, good friends_

_We're having fun in_

_Equestria!_

_**Petrie:**__ Take a look around._

_Friendly ponies,_

_Up and down!_

_**Alie:**__ You think we're having fun?_

_**Littlefoot: **__Say it Ducky!_

_**Ducky: **__YEP YEP YEP!_

_**The gang: **__Good times good friends_

_Glad we have this time to spend!_

_Good times GOOD friends_

_Whish that it would never end!_

_**Pinkie: **__And I whish it would never end!_

As soon as the song ended everyone started to laugh. But their joy soon ended because they all heard a shrieking noise that sent a chill up the young dinosaur spines.

"What was that?!"-Cera asked cowering behind Littlefoot and pretty soon she would get her answer.

After a moment they all saw a dragon aprouching the town, but this wasn't any ordinary dragon; this was a Monstrous Nightmare and it was the source of the shriek, and pretty obviously, it just kept on shrieking. Pretty soon it landed right in front of the group and bellowed a much louder roar that made Spike dig his head into the ground. But unfortunately this wasn't the only dragon; soon more dragons joined in: Gronckles, Zipplebacks, Nadders, Snap trappers, Terrors, Nightmares and surprisingly even Skrills.

The fire-breathing, flying reptiles just glared at the group for a moment, then one of the Skrills roared at them and then the dragons attacked. The ponies were doing their best to protect their reptilian friends: Twilight and Shining Armor were firing beams of purple magic at any charging dragon, while also avoid getting rousted. Applejack was bucking every attacking dragon as hard as she could, but when she kicked a Gronckle in the chin it didn't even budg. It was getting ready to fire a lava ball when suddenly Cera bumped at the tail, causing it to raise it's head and fire at a Nadder. The now rousted Nadder got mad and started fighting the Gronckle, while Cera and Applejack winked at each other and resumed fighting. Up above Petrie was being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare, while also avoiding the flames from said dragon. Rainbow Dash was also having trouble with a prosuwing Snap trapper, wiggling its four heads trying to catch her. She noticed Petrie to and got an idea: She wistled to Petrie and mosioned for him to fly to her direction. The young Pteranodon didn't know what was she planning but he played along. When they were just a few inches away from each other RD signaled Petrie to dive. Not being fast enough the two dragons smashed into one another and fell down. The two fliers hi-fived and went back to fighting dragons.

After what seemed like an eternity of battling the dragons suddenly stopped attacking because, not just them, but everyone heard a very loud, monstrous roar, which seemed very familiar to the gang of seven. The dragons from the front backed up to allow them to see their boss aproching: it was an old, grey, male Tyrannosaurus Rex. He looked very familiar to the gang, but when it turned to face them his red eye and scar that went all the way down to its right claw came into view and that's when the gang knew who he was and his name escaped right through Chompers mouth:

"RED CLAW!"

The dino in question bellowed a laud roar up into the sky before slowly makings his way to the pony and dino gang. With each step he took the dragons kept stepping further back.

"What is that thing?"-Cadance asked

"That's Red Claw. He's a sharp tooth, and trust me, he's not the friendly variety."-Littlefoot answered.

"But if Red Claw is here…"-Ruby began-"…that must mean that-"-as if on qui, two very familiar Utharaptors jumped out of an alley and followed Red Claw-"Thud and Screech are here to!"

As he was closing in Red Claw licked his spike-like teeth and snout before speaking in his native predator language, which to everyone, save to Chomper, sounded like a growl:

"Now you are all mine you little, leaf-eating pests!"-Chomper gasped at this statement and decided not to tell anyone just yet. No reason to cause unnesecery panic.

When he was just a few feet away from them Red Claw started to charge. The Shining Armor nodded to Twilight, as if signaling her to do something, then they both leapt forth and each fired a purple magic ray from their horns, which crossed into a light-ball, a few feet away from them and fired a single ray towards the giant rex.

When it hit Red Claw he roared in agony as he flew several feet back and as he skidded to a halt, Thud and Screech jumped out of the way, before their boss hit a Gronckle and a Nadder that were right behind him. When he stopped the magic ray engulfed him in a big purple bubble that began to swirl inside and began to grow and, strangely, starting to absorb everything. As it was the two unfortunate dragons were sucked in and the bubble kept on growing until it was about the size of a large building from Canterlot.

Then from the bubble a giant, thick leg, with long, sharp, black claws and red spikes emerged and as it stepped down the earth began to tremble. Pretty soon another leg appeared right next to the first one, then a long tail with a massive, boney club appeared from behind the bubble, then a pair of enormous wings emerged from the bubble as well. At the end a gigantic armored head, with six eyes, a boney frill, and large sharp teeth emerged last and as it raised its head up into the sky and began to roar even louder then Red Claw the magic bubble began to fade away.

As it disappeared this gave enough time for the gang to notice the red scar from the left, middle eye that gose all the way down to its left foot. This only gave them a fraction of a second to realize that this thing was in fact Red Claw…only not complietly.

"Oh dear sweet Celestia, what did we just do?"-Twilight asked, not taking her eyes of the now dragonized Red Claw.

After a minute of examining his new body Red Claw finally turned his attention to the group and was already lowering his head and opening his even bigger mouth to gubble them up in one bite. The gangs were getting ready for impact but it never came. Instead they felt a bright light right above their heads and when they peeked they saw that Red Claw was looking up. As they followed hi gaze they saw none other then Princess Celestia herself, hovering above everyone in her bright shining aura.

Red Claw and the rest of the dragons, along with Thud and Screech, roared at her and as they did Celestia unleashed a bright, yellow magic blast from her horn straight towards Red Claw. It hit the dragon-rex right in the head and although it bearly left a scrach on him, Red Claw did feel some pain. Deciding to not take his chances right now he ordered a retriet and walked away with the dragons following.

Celestia then lowered herself until she was only inches from the ground. Then she turned to the now amazed group of friends and said in a very serious tone:

"Everyone, get into the chariots! Ponies in one, dinosaurs in another, now go!"-as she finished everyone looked behind them and saw a pair of chariots and they all hopped in, without wasting any time.


End file.
